


Parties, Insecurities and Kisses

by TheDragonKat



Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Nigel gets punched, Party, Raps and Eugene are kinda dicks here, Varigo Week, the boys will be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: Varian does not want to go to a party alone. Hugo's insecurity is raising. Varian is going to be pissed at his friends. Hugo will have many soft moments.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957639
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Parties, Insecurities and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad grammar and spelling. Raps and Eugene are not really likeable here. Sorry. This is for the second prompt of Varigo Week. First kiss.

Hugo was worried. He and Varian have been dating for a month now and people still did not like him. Hugo may act cocky and he is, but he does have his insecurities. He already knows his faults but hearing those close to Varian say them make it worse. Even when they first started dating, Hugo knew Varian was too good for him. Now with everyone telling him that, the little negative voice in his head got louder. 

“Shut up. Varian loves me. He wanted to be with me even after he learned I was going to betray him. “ Hugo paces. ‘But what if he just wants to make you feel the pain he did when he found out’ the voice whispers. “Varian is not like that.” he counters. ‘You know his past and have seen him when angry. ‘ the voice reminds him. “Just shut up. Time to go see Varian” he sighs as he leaves the room. He makes his way to Varian’s room in the palace. He feels the stares of the maids and hears them whispering. He ignores them and continues to Varian’s room. He knocks on the door. Varian opens the door with the smile that Hugo always found cute.

“Hey Hugo. Hope you are ready for another fun day with alchemy” Varian walks out of his room and closes the door.

“Alchemy, alone with you. What can’t I love about that?” Hugo chuckles as he wraps his arm around Varian as they head off their lab.

“Oh, you can say no but there is this party that is happening next week. Rapunzel is forcing me to go. And….” Varian trails off knowing Hugo will get what he is asking.

“I don’t mind being with you. Know how you are with big events” Hugo pulls Varian closer. He did not want to be around stuffy nobles but if it is for Varian, he will put up with it. 

Soon the day of the party arrived. It looked like everything Hugo hated but he also knows this is also everything that made Varian nervous. So, he was doing what he did best. Faking it. He arrived at the entrance to the party and he already was angry. Nigel was trying to take Varian’s gloves off. Varian almost never takes his gloves off and hates it if someone touches his hand if they are off. Hugo does not know why since he wants Varian to explain that when he is ready. 

“Take those silly gloves off” Nigel growls as he rips one off.

“You are the literally the only one it bothers. The princess lets me wear them” Varian snatches his glove back.

“It is embarrassing. Stop acting like a big baby”

“To you. If anyone else has a problem, they keep their mouth shut”

“Only because they see you as the princess’s pet.”

“Want to say that to her face”

“You really need to think about your image. That boyfriend of yours is not doing you any favors”

Hugo stepped in before Varian could say anything. He punches Nigel in the face. 

“Respect my boyfriend’s wishes. The gloves hurt no one” Hugo growls as Varian puts his glove back on. 

“You can’t punch me” Nigel winces from the bruise forming.

“You were insulting the royal engineer. I think the princess would love to know what you say about Varian when she is not around” Hugo smirks as Varian wraps an arm around him.

“Let him go, Hugo. He is not worth the energy” Varian says. He just wanted to get this party over with.

“You are right, Var Bear. But if he bothers you again tell me” Hugo walks with Varian into the party.

A few hours had passed and both boys were done. They wanted to go back to their rooms, get these uncomfortable suits off, then one can sneak into the others room for cuddles. Rapunzel and Eugene walked up to them.

“Varian, sorry it took so long for me to find you. You know how nobles can be” Rapunzel laughs 

“I understand. Can we leave now” Varian tries to keep his voice polite.

“You really need to get out more, Varian. Did you even talk with anyone here?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes. I did talk to someone” Varian responds crossing his arms. Eugene looks at Hugo.

“Hugo. Does not count” Eugene says.

“Yes. He does. He is my boyfriend. He is the only one I can stand to talk to at these parties.” Varian grabs Hugo’s hand.

“I thought you would love to talk to people here, this time” Rapunzel sighs looking around the room.

“Why?” Varian looks around the room but does not see what she meant. Hugo catches on.

“Kitten, this is the first party I have been to so did not question it at first. But there are many people your age here. “ Hugo says

“Oh. Was too busy talking with you to notice.” Varian laughs at himself “Rapunzel, why do you think having people my age will help me talk? I hate parties. I hate wearing suits. I feel so uncomfortable in it and feel uncomfortable with so many nobles around. So why would I be open to talking to people I don’t know” he finishes.

“Well you got friends on your journey” Rapunzel says.

“That was on my own terms and we had a common goal. It helped that I knew that I could talk to them with dumbing things down. I know you did not like I did not really talk to people my age before I went on this journey but I now I do. Nuru and Yong promise to visit. I have Hugo. I don’t need a lot of people to talk to. I am fine with a handful of people” Varian explains.

“Nuru and Yong are great, but letters take too long, and they can’t always visit. Nuru is a princess so she needs to put her kingdom first. “ Eugene says with Rapunzel nodding.

“You forgot Hugo. My boyfriend. He is with me all the time” Varian deadpans. Rapunzel and Eugene look awkward. Hugo figured what they wanted to happen. They wanted Varian to find someone they saw was better. 

‘It is only a matter of time. Varian knew about the people his age thing. He is just lying’ the voice returns. Hugo tried to force the voice away, but it stayed.

“There are so many nice people here” 

“Hugo is nice.”

“Kid, don’t know how to say this.”

“Say what?”

“Varian, Hugo is not the best”

“Yeah, Kid”

“He is the best for me to talk to.”

“Yeah but sure you can find other”

“If I do, it will be on my terms and Hugo will still be my number one.”

“Kid, please listen. Hugo really?”

Meanwhile, Hugo was battling with his insecurities. The talking that the three were having was not helping. He finally could not take it and bolted.

“Hugo” Varian yells and tries to go after him, but Rapunzel stops him.

“Let him go, Varian. You can talk with others now” Rapunzel points to a group of boys his age.

“Shut up. What is going on? I want an answer now.” Varian yells not caring about the weird looks he is getting.

“Kid calm down” Eugene reaches out to calm Varian, but he just slaps the hand. He could not believe what he was hearing.

“Answer. NOW” Varian growls looking at them like he did when he was a villain. He was down with not knowing.

“We don’t think Hugo is good for you. You can do better” Rapunzel reveals. Varian’s eyes went wide and took a step back.

“Um, Eugene was a thief.” Varian reminds them. The disbelief in his voice was slowly fading. 

“But I did not trick sunshine for nearly two years about what I wanted” Eugene explains.

“Does anyone else feel this way?” Varian looks down. His voice was dark. He was beginning to scare Rapunzel and Eugene.

“Everyone” Rapunzel answered looking worried. Varian takes a deep breath and looks up. Rapunzel and Eugene took a step back seeing how much fury was in Varian’s eyes.

“Tell everyone. That I love Hugo. You know nothing. Only what we told you. I wanted to wait to tell you about the betrayal thing, but Hugo wanted you guys to know from the start. I will not be speaking to anyone until they say sorry to Hugo.” Varian says in a scary calm voice. He then runs after Hugo.

Hugo ran all the way outside and into the forest. He did not know where he was going but he did not care at the moment. Everything became too much, and he needed to run. That is all he knows to do when things become too much. He finally stopped at a little clearing in the forest with a small pond. He walked over to the pond and saw his reflection.

“Look at what you did. You ran. Now Varian is probably talking with someone else and sees how much better they are. “ Hugo cries as he falls to his knees. “Then again, it is probably for the best. Varian does not deserve to fake being happy around me. All I do is ruin things for him. “ the tears fall faster and faster. “Why can’t I be better?” he starts to punch his reflection. Shouting “why” each time. Soon someone’s hand grabs his wrist, he did not know who it was until the person spoke.

“That is enough Hugo.” Varian says in a soft voice. Hugo could not believe it. He looked at Varian’s hand again. There was no glove on. Hugo turned around and saw the other glove was gone as well. Varian must have known what he is thinking. “They are over there” he points to the ground not far from them. Hugo looks and sees the gloves on the ground.

“What” Hugo says. It was all that he could say. 

“I heard everything you said. I want to show you how much you mean to me. You know how I am with letting others touch my bare hands. There is no way for me to fake being comfortable. “ Varian goes onto his knees as well. He uses one hand to cuff Hugo’s face and another to hold his hand. Hugo looked at Varian’s face and saw how calm he was. There was no panic. His hands were not shaking even a little. Varian wipes away Hugo tears. He slowly moved his lips closer to Hugo’s. He moved them close enough where Hugo knew what was going to happen but enough room so Hugo can back out if uncomfortable. Hugo closes the distance and the two kiss. Once they stopped kissing, they just looked in each other’s eyes.

“You know what a great place for a first kiss” Varian says in the same soft voice as he hugs Hugo. Hugo looks around and really takes in the scene. The place really did have a romantic feel to it.  
“Guess even when I am not trying, I am a romantic” Hugo laughs with Varian soon joining in.

“Glad you are back to your cocky self. ” Varian smiles before getting a serious look on his face. “Listen. I am sorry for not noticing how everyone was treating you. I knew they were that happy, but I did not think it was that bad. “ he says

“It is okay.” Hugo starts but Varian interrupts.

“It is not okay. You were hurting.” Varian growls. “I can’t believe them. Know they want the best for me, but this is my love life. I know your past. I can make my own decisions. I know we will have our ups and downs, but I believe in this relationship” he looks Hugo in the eyes. “I promise you Hugo. I love you and I am willing to do anything I can to make this relationship work. I can’t say we will stay together since who knows what the future will bring. Or maybe we will find we just don’t work as a couple. But I can promise you, I will not just give up and find someone better. Right now, you are the best for you.” he finishes. Hugo was again in shock. Varian never made promises. He at first thought it was weird at how Varian would avoid the word but after finding his past it made sense. So, Hugo knew that Varian is not saying this lightly. 

“You are really trying to show to me how you love me” Hugo buries his head into Varian’s chest.

“Of course. You mean so much to me.” Varian runs his fingers through Hugo’s hair. “Hey how about we lay down and look at the stars” he smiles.

“It has been awhile since we have done that. Do you want your gloves back?” Hugo asks as they lay down.

“I will put them on when I am ready. “ Varian pokes Hugo’s noise lightly.

“Is it okay if I kiss your hands?” Hugo asks.

“Of course. As long as we are alone” Varian answers. Hugo kisses Varian’s hand lightly before looking up at the stars. The voice in his head was finally gone. He felt so much at peace. The two ended up falling asleep. The next morning everyone was worried, but Varian kept true to his word and did not talk to anyone but Hugo until they said sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> The glove thing is something from discord. Varian does not like people touching his hands unless they are really close to him.


End file.
